


Prompt: FShepard/Garrus/Saren ME3

by Twinwriter95



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinwriter95/pseuds/Twinwriter95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So in the spirit of my first prompt. Another fun threeway story because I love those. </p>
<p>+ Saren surprises Garrus with arriving on Menae. Hot quickie quickly ensures! XD</p>
<p>+ Grumpy Saren anyone?</p>
<p>+ Most turians stationed on Menae don't approve of the relationship, not because of the whole threeway-thing but because of what Saren has done. </p>
<p>+ Protective Garrus in the beginning followed by protective female Shepard when she arrives. Secretly touched Saren. </p>
<p>+ Saren is injured instead of Thane when the Citadel is attacked. </p>
<p>+ This anon would love if their relationship has a happy ending! X3</p>
<p>Hope someone will be willing to write this one too! 8-3</p>
<p>P.S To potential author: Feel free to add stuff that you think would fit the story. X3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: FShepard/Garrus/Saren ME3

Prompt from Mass Effect Kink Meme.


End file.
